Of Evil Plants, and the Bow Tie Man
by Chrissy Truman
Summary: Ignore the title. I tried. Just a brief one-shot about Donna, her job, a sad plant, and the eleventh doctor. i feel like I could have done a better job on the plant's character, but this is supposed to be about Donna. Read and Review please. Thanks.


Of Evil Plants, and the Bow Tie Man

By: Chrissy Truman

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own The Doctor, and I don't own Donna. But I own the depressed plant. He really did have a bad day, didn't he?

A/N: Donna makes me cry.

Donna Noble sits at her desk. There's voices chattering. Office talk. Office gossip. Dull. Mind bogglingly dull and Donna keeps typing because that's what she does. Best temp in Chiswick; one hundred words per minute. There was a point in life where that was enough. But lately, it really hasn't been cutting it. There's a whole world out there, and she can't understand why she's never bothered to look at it. She knows where'd she like to go, what she'd like to do and she never can get herself to make any plans. Donna knows a lot. She's not stupid. If she wanted she could get a better job than a temp.

But there are things she doesn't know. Things about blue boxes, skinny men in glasses and saving all of reality. About the dreams she has at night which she can never seem to remember in the morning.

She can't knows those things even if she wanted to and-.

There's a crash and Donna glances up from her computer. There's a funny looking man in a bow tie disentangling himself from one of the potted plants.

"Sorry!" he says loudly standing up hurriedly and grinning around uneasily. "I thought it was evil," People continue to stare. "Erm, right," he pulls out a badge and flashes it at everyone. "John Smith, err, government plant psychologist. Psycho-bontist at your service...Forget that. Sounds like I'm a mad plant man. I am not a mad plant man! I'm here to make sure the plants are...happy... This plant," he says pointing at the slightly squashed plant lying on the floor. "is not happy. Not happy at all. I think it could do with a cup of tea. Anyone got some tea. Thank you!" he then straightens the plant gently and tips the tea onto the soil. "Right! I'm going to need to see the rest of these plants!"

People are confused, and now Donna has a story. Mary's going to die when she hears this.

"Excuse me!" says a voice and a hand reaches down and snags the little cactus she got last week.

She glances up from her work, and glares at the bow tie man.

He jumps, dropping the cactus and staring at her in shock.

"Ah."

"Oi! What the hell do think you're doing barging in her, shouting and dropping people's property?"

"Ahhah," the man says backing away hurriedly. "I have to go! Right now!"

"Come back here! Where do you think your going!"

The man turns to look at her from the door. She's standing up indignantly and his face, his face is sad.

"Where you can't, Donna." He's gone. Out the door, the words trailing behind him.

That shuts Donna up. Not

much does.

Because there at things that Donna doesn't know. And she knows that. Sometimes she forgets. It's so much easier to forget. Now this man, this ridiculous man, has brought it all up again. Sadness for no reason.

Why is she so bloody sad?

The office is muttering. People are starting to calm; some are already forgetting.

Donna's still standing when she hears it. It's a strange sound. Sort of mechanical. It makes her want to run. Something inside of her is screaming for her to run, to run faster than she's ever run before.

Run Donna, run!

The noise is fading, dying away.

RUN!

She's got tears streaming down her face.

People are staring, and the noise is gone.

Slowly the feelings fade, and something else is telling her to hold on to them, not to forget.

But they slip away slowly, like they always do.

"What do y' think you're staring at!" she snaps and sits back down in her chair. She glances at the computer screen. It's all messed up again. Can't they ever fix this. It's beginning to get ridiculous. Rubbish computer.

Some of it's gibberish like Dalek and TARDIS

Then there's just the one word. Repeated over and over again, over lapping the words she'd previously typed.

Doctor.

They say it's a computer virus, some old hacker's file.

Well if the file knows what's best for itself it better leave her computer alone.


End file.
